Semester Tujuh Masih Jomblo? NOOOOOOOOO
by Yakuzaishi 'Arya' Panda
Summary: -DISCONTINUE-
1. Chapter 1

**Haloo, well, karena ini Fanfic gue yang pertama, jadi kenalan dulu aja deh. gue shinoda katsuyu. Fanfic pertama gue ini terinspirasi oleh film jomblo dan kejombloan gue dan temen-temen gue. tapi gue bukan termasuk STMJ kok, secara, semester tujuh aja belom. Hehehe. Ratenya gue bikin M, soalnya ada beberapa kata-kata dan adegan yang harus di sensor. Disarankan juga bukan konsumsi anak dibawah umur. Oh yah, fanfic ini gue dedikasikan untuk semua jomblo di dunia apalagi yang termasuk kategori STMJ, alias Semester Tujuh Masih Jomblo. Hehehe. So, nikmatin aja yah fanfic ptama gue ini, jadi sorry kalo rada OOC. oh yah, jangan lupa review-nya yah.**

**Desclaimer**

**Setting: pokonya kaya Grammy Awards gitu deh.**

**Orochimaru: Jir, kayanya kita umumin sekarang deh pemilik Naruto….**

**Jiraiya: Siaplah Chi, anytime…**

**Orochimaru: OK, sekarang..1..2..3..**

**Jiraiya and Orochimaru: So, ladies and gentlemen, naruto belongs to…. **

**Katsuyu: Ik..Ik (ngacung-ngacung sambil naek ke atas panggung, nyamber piala)..Ik gak nyangka banget boooooo, sebuah kebanggaan buat ik atas penghargaan ini. Ik mau say thanks to emak, bapa, aki, nini, uwa, mang, tatangga ik di dusun, lalu..lalu lalang booo….Oh ya, ik juga mau bilang terima kasih ke..**

**Kishimoto: Stop..Stop..Stop..Booo, perasaan yang buat ik deh bukan jej (naek ke atas panggung).**

**Katsuyu: Enggak kok, orang punya ik kok, jej aja yang ngaku-ngaku.**

**Kishimoto: Eh, ngaku-ngaku ya. Jej gak tau diri yah. Ik laporin ke pihak yang berwajib baru tau rasa jej.**

**Katsuyu: Ye..situ pikir ik takut bo..Ik laporin ke komisi perlindungan anak baru tau rasa jej..Ik laporin kak seto, mampus jej.**

**Kishimoto: Hiiiii, situ pikir situ bocaaaaaaaah…udah ngaku-ngaku, masih gak tau diri ya jej. Awas jej. Oiroke: Otou no Koudoshi no jutsu (manda and gamabunta on yaoi mode).**

**Katsuyu: Payah, masa jej Cuma bisa gitu. Liat punya Ik. Oiroke: Otou no Koudoshi no Jutsu (Orochimaru and Jiraiya on yaoi mode).**

**Kishimoto: -nosebleed-**

**Katsuyu: Huh, rasain jej. Makan tuh jurus Ik. Huh, juri…catet..perolehan nilai sementara Katsuyu: 1, Kishimoto: 0.**

**Kishimoto: heh, loe ga tau diri. awas loe, tunggu pembalasan gue. tapi tetep, Naruto ik yang buat….(nangis sesegukan) **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­**('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**-chapter I-**

**Normal P.O.V**

**Suatu siang yang cerah di kampus Institut Teknologi Konoha,**

"Suit..suit. cewek. Cantik banget. Siapa namanya?" seekor makhluk berambut kuning bersiul-siul ribut dan penuh nepsong. Sang cewek yang dimaksud hanya memalingkan muka dari si rambut kuning itu sambil mendengus,

"Ih, najis."

"Heh, kunyuk. Norak amet sih loe jadi makhluk. Kaya gak pernah ngeliat cewek aja." Kata cowok emo yang duduk di sebelah si kuning itu.

"Iya loe, dasar bego loe." Kata cowok jabrik.

"Iya, kalo kelakuan loe minus kaya gitu, pantesan aja gak ada cewek yang mau sama loe." Kata cowok berambut item dengan datarnya.

"Lagian loe taukan, kita lagi dalam misi. Inget, aturan utama yang paling esensial dari misi kita." Kata cowok gondrong.

"Iya, Iya. Gue tau, jangan sampe ketauan kalau kita…"

"SSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" keempat cowok yang duduk di sekeliling si rambut kuning spontan menutup mulut si kuning itu. Cuma si rambut gondrong aja yang diem sambil…

"Hn."

"Loe bego atau tolol sih." Kata si emo sinis.

"Bego sih enggak, Cuma super duper tolol." Kata cowok berambut merah yang baru buka suara.

"Diaaaaam…." Teriak si rambut kuning. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada si rambut kuning.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­**('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Naruto P.O.V**

Kenalin, nama gue Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki bin Minato Namikaze, asli dari Kampung Katak. Sekarang gue kuliah di Institut Teknologi Konoha jurusan Teknik Mesin, semester tujuh. Kampus garing. Adalah sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam setelah hampir tiga taun gue menuntut ilmu di kampus ini. Padahal dulu gue adalah satu dari orang yang berbahagia karena diterima SPMB untuk menjadi mahasiswa di Institut Teknologi terbaik se-Hi Country. Dengan isakan tangis abah dan emak, gue di lepas dari Kampung Katak untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Konoha, ibu kota Negara Hi.

Awalnya gue sangat menikmati dan bangga bisa kuliah di sini. Fasilitasnya lengkap, kampusnya besar dan suasananya nyaman, tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati gue yang berpengaruh pada gender gue yang cowok tulen ini. Pemandangan yang gue temui di kampus selama ini adalah makhluk-makhluk berkromosom XY!!!!!

Menurut Rock Lee, temen jaman SMA gue yang kuliah di jurusan Matematika ITK, data statistik menunjukan perbandingan antara perempuan dan laki-laki di ITK adalah 1:10. wanita yang di maksud adalah mahasiswi, ibu kantin, dosen wanita dan juga tikus betina. Sedangkan pada kubu laki-laki, murni mahasiswa, tampa tambahan dosen, satpam atau kecoa jantan. Karena perbandingan yang sangat amat teramat tidak seimbang itu, banyak mahasiswa ITK yang (ngakunya kece), masih jomblo (padahal bilang aja gak laku mah.). Ya, contohnya gue dan sobat-sobat gue yang senasib dan seperjuangan ini:

Sasuke Uchiha. Makhluk emo(nyet) ini merupakan salah satu dagangan yang paling laku di ITK. Muka ganteng, rambut emo(nyet), gaya sporty, mobil brand new juga senyuman maut menjadi modal utama makhluk ini untuk menggaet cewek. Tak sedikit cewek yang kelepek-kelepek dibuatnya. Sampe ibu kantin juga di gaet sama makhluk satu ini. Hampir setengah dari populasi wanita di ITK memuja-muja Sasuke. Hedonisme adalah ideologi yang dipegang teguh oleh makhluk terkutuk ini. Keluar masuk pub sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari. Gonta-ganti cewek, udah kaya gonta-ganti celana dalem. Having sex adalah sesuatu yang biasa dan yang paling parah, menjadi hobby, saudara-saudara. Alasan Sasuke jomblo sih simple. Gak mau terikat. Dia lebih milih one night stand daripada berkomitmen dengan satu orang. Nah, ini dia yang merusak bangsa, negara dan agama dan mengancam kelestarian populasi klan-klan lain yang berada di Hi Country. Ckckckc, apa jadinya Hi Country kalo semua pemudanya kaya si makhluk emo(nyet) ini. (-dobe, loe udah ngebuka kartu gue,,chidoriiiiiiii,, -aaaaarrrggggg)

Hyuuga Neji. Jika hampir setengah dari ITK adalah pemuja Sasuke, maka, setengahnya lagi adalah pemuja Neji. Cowok alim ini adalah contoh yang sangat baik dan patut dicontoh. Modal utamanya untuk menggaet cewek adalah 8C yang dia miliki. Cool, Charming, Clever, Cash, Car, Credit, Condominium, and Career (a.n: thank to SlugPrincess for this criteria, I'm sorry, copying from your fanfic.) , selain itu Neji juga paling rajin beribadah. Walaupun termasuk orang yang dianggap ideal oleh kaum minoritas ITK, Si Neji sih cuek bebek aja sama makhluk yang namanya cewek. Nih orang bisa di bilang paling niat kuliahlah diantara kita berlima. Hal ini dibukikan dengan IP yang tidak pernah kurang dari 3,5, sudah diancam cum laude, summa cum laude malah, jadi asdos inceran dan kesayangan hampir semua dosen (terutama dosen-dosen cewek), dan juga aktif di beberapa Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa. Tipe-tipe aktivis gitulah. Beda jauh banget sama si Sasuke, tapi herannya mereka bisa sobatan dari SMP. Ya, tipe kaya Neji ini yang seharusnya jadi contoh pemuda harapan Hi Country. Kalau soal kenapa Neji jomblo, juga se-simple alesan Sasuke jomblo. Si Neji sih terlalu sibuk sama kegiatan-kegiatannya. Jadi kasian aja yang jadi ceweknya, ya kecuali ceweknya sama sibuknya (kaya Tenten gitu –ehm..(neji),, -eh,,ada neji (naruto),, -ehm, naruto,kaiten,, -aaarrrgh).

Sai. Cowok yang satu ini bisa di bilang paling gak tau cara berkomunikasi dengan baik. Maklum, sejak kecil dia dibesarin sama gorilla, eh, kakeknya. Konon katanya, dulu kakek Sai adalah pejuang Hi Country, ampir jadi Hokage, presiden Hi Country, malah tapi karena kalah di PEMILU, kakeknya Sai jadi agak-agak stress gitu. Makanya Sai didik dengan cara yang agak ajaib gitu, jadinya Si Sai yang ada di hadapan anda saat ini. Anak innocent ini paling hobby ngegambar (ya iyalah, makanya jadi dewa penolong di mata kuliah gambar teknik). pokoknya, asal ada pensil and kertas, dia bakal nurut kok diapain juga. Berhubung anak yang satu ini ngeblank banget soal hubungan antar manusia, jadi nih anak statusnya jomblo terus-terusan. Bahkan dia ngaku kalo dia baru tau cara bikin anak pas gak sengaja nonton DVD bokep punya Sasuke (-(sasuke), punya loe kali, nar?) beberapa bulan yang lalu. (-jadi malu(sai),, -eh, sang oknum datang,,(naruto),, -naruto, gue ngegambar sesuatu bwat loe, choujugiga (kluar kecoa gede.),, -hiiii, apaan tuh,, aaaaaaarrrrrgggggg,, -nar, kenapa? loe takut kecoa?)

Sabaku No Gaara. Makhluk berambut merah ini adalah salah satu cowok paling freak diantara kita berenam. Bontot dari tiga bersaudara ini, saat berada di kampus terkesan cool, pendiam, sangar, jaim, apalagi kalo ngeliat tato di jidatnya, tapi pada kenyataannya, si tato ini adalah seorang yang penyayang keluarga, terutama kakak ceweknya yang,, aduh gustiiii,,bahenol pisan euy. Oom Kazekage (???), bapak dari tiga serangkai ini, sibuk ngurusin pabrik dan toko bahan bangunan yang ada di Suna, sehingga, mau gak mau juga, Kankurou dan Gaara paling banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan Temari dan semenjak itu pula, Kankurou dan Gaara terinfeksi virus Sister Complex (emang ada ya?). ya, sekarang ke alesan kenapa Gaara jomblo. Gaara jomblo gara-gara kebanyakan nguntit tetehnya tercinta. Semua malem minggu dia gunakan untuk menjaga rumah dari cowok-cowok yang berharap bisa mendekati tetehnya tercinta. Pernah sampe seorang pemuda berinisial SN mengalami patah tulang rusuk di tiga tempat dan beberapa luka parah lainnya serta harus di rawat Intensif di RSHS (Rumah Sakit Hi-Suna) selama empat taon,,eh,,empat bulan. Setelah disinyalir, sang pemuda nekad uji nyali mendatangi rumah Gaara saat malam minggu. (-naruto, loe banyak bacot..(gaara) –ehm.. ampun..cukup siksaan hari ini..(naruto) –ehm,,sabaku taishou…(gaara) –aaaaaaarrrgg..(naruto) –innalillahi wa innaillahirajiun, telah berpulang ke rahmatullah, Naruto bin Minato, pada hari…(gaara) –gue belum matiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..(naruto),,)

Terakhir, Inuzuka Kiba. Ini dia yang bener-bener temen seperjuangan dan senasib gue. Beda dengan keempat temen gue yang lain, yang ini sih bagian ditolak sama cewek mulu. ya, emang sih, kelakuannya juga minus. Makhluk ini sebenernya adalah manusia setengah anjing, karena dia gak bisa di pisahin dari anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru. Alesan nih anak jomblo, ya, bukan ngebuka kejelekan temen. Nih anak gak ada yang mau ngedeketin. Bau anjing. Ya iyalah, dia baru mandi kalau Akamaru mau mandi. Jadi bisa di tebak nih anak baunya kaya apa. Selain itu, nih anak juga wuih..Gordes (gorowok desa) pisan. Kalo udah teriak, satu Konoha bisa bergetar. Sampe rektor ITK yang suka ngintipin cewek mandi di kali belakang kampus aja jadi budek. Nih anak datang dari keluarga pencinta anjing. Makanya nih anak juga punya muka yang rada-rada mirip sama anjing. Makanya kalau ada berita tentang anjing gila yang berkeliaran di kampus ITK, sudah di pastikan itu adalah berita tentang Si Kiba ini. (-nar gue emang suka anjing,,tapi jangan samain gue sama anjing donk..gatsugaaaaaaaaa)

Ya, itulah sedikit profil gue dan temen-temen senasib dan seperjuangan gue di ITK. Inilah kisah kami dalam mengejar cinta...

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/**­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Naruto, bego banget sih loe. Ampir aja kita ketaun, bego." Bisik Sasuke sinis.

"Gomen-gomen." Balas Naruto.

"Loe tuh selalu aja gini. Udah beberapa kali kita ngelaksanain misi ini, dan semuanya hampir ketauan gara-gara kebegoan loe. Dasar."

"Iya Gomen-gomen."

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

_**Flash back-Naruto P.O.V**_

_Uhm let's recap sebenernya gue dan teman-teman sejawat gue lagi ngapain. Pagi ini, gue dan teman-teman gue selesai kuliah. Seperti biasa, praktikum berkelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari delapan orang, tapi berhubung kekurangan jumlah personil, jadi kelompok gue hanya berisi tujuh orang. Sudah bisa di tebaklah, enam dari tujuh orang yang ada dalam kelompok gue. Seorang lagi adalah Tenten, kembangnya Teknik Mesin ITK, yang merupakan satu-satunya bidadari di Teknik Mesin ITK dalam tujuh angkatan terakhir. Tiga angkatan diatas gue, angkatan gue dan juga tiga angkatan di bawah gue. Maklum, ini jurusan Teknik Mesin, jadi jangan harap kalian bisa mendapatkan pemandangan segerombolan cewek modis (monyet distro bow) dengan tank top dan hot pants yang ber-haha-hihi ria di kantin jurusan sambil mempercantik diri. Disini, yang akan kalian dapatkan adalah pemandangan yang tidak beda jauh dengan Kebun Binatang Taman Konoha yang terletak di belakang kampus ITK. Gorila-gorila berbulu lebat dengan kelakuan double minus yang sibuk berebut makanan. Adapun bidadari, itu juga sudah masuk kategori bidadari setengah gorilla._

_Dan seperti biasa, setelah keluar dari laboratorium, terjadi percakapan yang membutuhkan tingkat intelektualitas tinggi yang ternyata di mulai oleh Sasuke-teme._

"_Woy Cuy, kemana nih. Mesin Konversi II masih tiga jam lagi nih." kata sang teme sambil mengacung-acungkan jam rolex terbarunya (bilang aja mau pamer..)_

"_Halah, jam beli di empire(b_aca: _emper) aja bangga." Seru gue._

"_Enak aja, asli. Loe mau liat kuitansinya??."_

"_Daripada loe, Nar, yang bajakan aja gak mampu beli." Cerocos Kiba. Sialan si Kiba._

"_Udah ah, jadi pada mau kemana nih cuy?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Makan yu." Ajak Gaara memberi kata sandi misi mereka._

"_Boleh. Dimana? Kantin Biologi?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Gak. Bosen. Lagian minggu kemaren ampir ketauan gara-gara si beruk ini nih." kata Kiba nunjuk ke arah gue. _

"_Kurang ajar loe. Masa gue yang seganteng ini loe samain sama beruk?" seru gue gak terima donk. Masa gue yang ganteng ini disamakan sama beruk, abah dan emak gue nanti marah lagi, anaknya yang ganteng di sebut beruk._

"_Ehm, gimana kalau kantin Farmasi?" tanya Sai. Kamipun berpikir keras._

"_OK. Gue setuju." Jawab Neji paling dulu._

"_Woy, inget istri di rumah, woy, Tenten woy, inget.." kata Kiba._

"_Apaan sih?" kata Neji sinis. Sudah menjadi gossip paling hot di Mesin kalau sang ketua himpunan Teknik Mesin yang terancam summa cum laude ini ada hubungan spesial dengan sang wakil ketua yang juga divonis summa cum laude walaupun setiap ditanya, mereka selalu jawab,_

"_GAK ADA APA-APA!!!!!!!!"_

"_Jadi mau gak ke kantin Farmasi teh?" tanya Sai._

"_Hayu.." jawab yang lain akhirnya._

_**End of flash back**_

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/**­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Karena percakapan itulah, sekarang gue dan teman-teman gue berada di sini, kantin Farmasi ITK.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/**­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**mini dictionary**

**Teteh: panggilan buat kakak cewek atau senior cewek.**

**Teh: panggilan singkat dari teteh.**

**Akang: panggilan buat kakak cowok atau senior cowok.**

**A'a atau Kang: panggilan singkat buat akang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello..Heloo, back with me, Shinoda Katsuyu!!!!!!**

**-audience claps their hands..-**

**Sorry nih, lama ilang dari peredaran, maklum lagi UAS (Ujian Agak serius). Buat yang pengen kuliah, apalagi anak SMA, gue Cuma mau ngasih tau aja, SUMPAH, gue pengen jadi anak SMA lagi………………..!!!!!!!!! (intinya gak terima kalau umur dah makin tua, wakakakakaka..). oh yah, tenang-tenang, sebagai balasan atas penantian kalian (halaaaah, eta bahasa.), hari ini gue update 2 chapter sekali gus..gus..gus..puas..puas..sobek-sobek. **

**Oh ya, siapa disini yang fans-nya Ino-Sai????? Berbahagialah, karena Ino-Sai jadi pasangan pertama yang muncul (yah, di chappie ptama ada interlude dikit sih, SN ma SnT), walopun bener-bener interlude and sedikit banget, tapi seenggaknya Sai muncul perdana. Walaupun,,dikit juga. Hehehehehehe..**

**Masih sama, it is dedicated to all JOMBLO around the world.. **

**Terus, buat reviewer gue, thanks banget yaw dah ngasih reviews**

**Raitei85, Chantik-Chan.**

**Thaks bgt review-nya yaw. **

**Terakhir..**

**disclaimer!!!!!**

**Suatu pagi yang indah…Di suatu tempat yang indah juga…Terlihat Katsuyu sedang berjalan sendirian..Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk muncul..**

**Katsuyu: Heh, syapa jej? (Merhatiin makhluk yang muncul tiba-tiba)**

**Kishimoto: Jej, how cruel, jej lupa sama ik setelah nyuri penghargaan ik kemaren? **

**Katsuyu: Ehm….(berfikir keras)**

**Kishimoto: Dasar jej..Masa jej bisa lupa ma ik yang segini cuco..-narsis mode on-**

**Katsuyu: Hoex..cucian kali..cucoan juga ik. Jej sih masih lepel taman lawang…**

**Kishimoto: Jej bilang apa? Jangan samakan ik dengan jej yang silikon berjalan..**

**Katsuyu: Jej bilang apa? Berani-beraninya jej bilang ik silikon berjalan, seenggaknya masih ngemodal ik daripada jej, sumpelan berjalan…**

**Kishimoto: Heh, Jej berani sama ik? Udah ngaku-ngaku yang punya Naruto, masih petantang-petenteng, ga tau diri jej.**

**Katsuyu: Ngapain Ik musti takut? Jej doang kan?**

**Kishimoto: Brani loe? Sini.**

**Katsuyu: OK, gue ladenin..**

**(tinggalin aja, katsuyu and kishimoto lagi berantem)**

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**-chapter II-**

Narator.P.O.V 

**Kantin Farmasi, Institut Teknologi Konoha,**

"Duh,,teme, liat tuh, cewek, bahenol." Taulah siapa makluk norak yang ngomong.

Emang beneran, segerombolan bidadari gelombang kedua lewat sambil berhaha-hihi ria.

"Nar gila loe. Kalo kelakuan loe kaya gitu terus, bisa-bisa kita di gorok masa." Kata Gaara.

"Iya."

"Inget kejadian minggu lalu? Gila loe. Ampir kita diperkosa anak-anak Biologi." Kata Sasuke dengan suara yang ditekan agar tidak terdengar oleh penghuni kantin.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

Flashback-Naruto.P.O.V **Kantin Biologi, Institut Teknologi Konoha,** Saat itu, kami yang tercatat sebagai jomblo terhormat ini sedang menjalankan misi terhormat. Ya, seperti biasa, karena kurangnya jumlah kaum hawa di Teknik Mesin, jadi mau tidak mau cowok-cowok Mesin harus mencari pemandangan di luar jurusan, ya contohnya gue dan teman-teman sejawat gue ini. Kalau soal spot ngeceng yang paling enak buat anak-anak Mesin, ya Biologi atau Farmasi. Hanya kedua jurusan itu yang dapat menarik kaum hawa untuk meneruskan pendidikan di ITK, walaupun jumlah kaum hawa yang ada tetap terbatas. 

Dan seperti biasa, gue dan konco-konco gue datang dengan PD-nya ke kantin Biologi. Sesampainya di kantin Biologi, wuih…

"_Teme, gile bener, surga dunia nih." seru gue._

Ya, emang bener kalau kantin buladig (kucel, dkk) itu mendadak berubah cerah. Seolah-olah gue lagi berada di sebuah taman bunga yang di penuhi bidadari.

"Gile bener,,ini dia yang gue cari,,yummy,,come to papa.." Kiba bersorak dengan noraknya.

"Ssssttttt..Jaga sikap." Bisik Sasuke sinis pada Kiba.

"Njeh..Njeh.." kata Kiba.

Kamipun berjalan ke arah meja kosong yang berada di tengah kantin. Saat kami berjalan kearah meja kosong itu, yang gue rasa, semua mata memandang ke arah gue dan temen-temen gue.

"Sas, mereka ngeliatin kita nih." kata gue nervous.

"Tenang aja, Nar. Mereka gak pernah ngeliat cowok seganteng gue. Wajar." Kata Sasuke PD.

"Najis LOE..!!!" teriak gue.

"SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT….." temen-temen gue yang lain berusaha memberi gue kode untuk diam. Perasaan daripada gue, lebih berisik merekayang ber-ssssstttttttt-ria deh.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang, gue dan teman-teman gue sampai juga di meja (padahal Cuma 5 meter doang.).

Misi berjalan lancar sampai gue dan kunyuk-kunyuk itu selesei makan.

"Guys, gue ke kamar mandi dulu." Kata gue yang emang kebelet.

"Iya, jangan lama-lama. Nanti anu loe di gigit piranha lagi." kata Sai sambil senyum maksa.

"Kunyuk maneh, Sai. Gue bukan mau mandi kok."

Gue pun berjalan dengan PD-nya kearah kamar mandi. Tapi wait? Udah tiga taon gue nyusup di sini, tapi gue gak tau letak toilet dimana. Di sinilah, perang batin gue terjadi.

Gue gak tau kamar mandi di mana, tapi untuk bertanya, kayanya enggak deh. Bisa-bisa penyusupan gue dan teman-teman gue terbongkar. Adalah sebuah aib bagi mahasiswa Teknik Mesin jika ketahuan saat sedang ngeceng di Jurusan orang. Harga diri kami mau ditaro dimana coba? Tapi kalau gue gak bertanya, bisa-bisa gue ngompol di sini.

Gue berpikir keras. Sampai jungkir balik lima belas puteran sampe akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk bertanya, karena abah gue pernah ngasih nasehat. Malu bertanya, kemaluan ilang. Jadi, dengan tekad bulat, gue akhirnya bertanya pada penjaga kantin daripada nanti kena kutukan si babeh, ade gue ilang lagi.

"Bu, Permios. Upami toilet dimana? (Bu, permisi, kalau toilet dimana yah?) tanya gue berusaha sesopan dan semanis mungkin.

"Belah ditu, Jang. Belok ka kiri. (disebelah situ, jang. Belok ke kiri)" Jawab si ibu kantin sambil menahan muntah.

"Nuhun, Bu. (terima kasih, bu.)"

"Sami-sami, Jang. (Sama-sama, jang.)"

Gue pun buru-buru ngacir ke arah yang dituju si ibu. Sesampainya disana, yang gue temukan adalah dua buah pintu dengan tulisan toilet.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gue masuk ke pintu yang sebelah kanan. Begitu gue buka pintu, pemandangan yang gue temukan adalah segerombolan cewek-cewek yang sedang bergosip riang. Melihat gue, mereka langsung histeris.

"SIAPA LOE!!! NGAPAIN LOE DISINI!! TOLOOOOOOONG ADA MANIAK!!!" teriak cewek-cewek itu.

Belum sempat gue memberikan pembelaan, seorang satpam datang sambil membawa kunai, senbon, katana,,eh,,ke heula,,ieu mah lain dunia ninja. OK, datang seorang satpam sambil membawa pentungan dan bedil (emang jaman Belanda kali.)

"Kamu, ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya si satpam galak.

"Deuh,,bapak, ampun. Sayah Cuma kebelet."

"BOHONG…" teriak cewek-cewek itu.

"Kamu tidak tahu kalau ini kamar mandi wanita?" teriak satpam itu.

"Pak, sabar pak."

"Halah, bacot loe. Mau ngintip make sabar-sabar segala."

"Pak, ampun pak, biarin saya ngomong dulu."

"Tidak usah. Diam kamu. Anak jurusan mana kamu?"

"Pak, sabar pak, sabar. Orang sabar disayang pacar."

"Saya gak punya pacar."

"Pantesan..Ups, maaf pak. Pak sabar pak, sabar dulu pak."

"Tidak ada sabar-sabaran. Nama sayah Ebisu, bukan Sabar." Kata Si satpam galak.

"Pak, sebentar pak. Bapak juga tidak sadar kalau bapak ada di kamar mandi wanita?"

Cewek-cewek itupun teriak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"MESUUUUUUUUUUUUUM…" teriak mereka sambil menimpuki satpam bernama Ebisu atau Ebi apalah itu.

Kesempatan ini gue gunakan untuk kabur.

"Eh, mesum yang kaya beruk kabur…" teriak seorang cewek.

"Kejaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar…….''

"Ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…………" teriak gue.

gue berlari menyusuri kantin,menuju tempat temen-temen gue.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Masih plesbek-Narator P.O.V,**

"Eh, itu bukannya si Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kunaon tah si Naruto (Knapa tuh si Naruto?)?" tanya Kiba.

"Toooooooooooooooooolooooooooooong………" teriak Naruto sambil lari gara-gara dikejar-kejar satpam dan ibu-ibu PKK.

"Wakh, kayanya bener. Tuh anak jangan-jangan bikin masalah lagi." kata Gaara.

"Mati dah." kata Sasuke.

"Hn. Dasar idiot." Kata Neji.

"Tuhkan bener, di gigit piranha." Kata Sai so innocent. Yang laen sweatdropped

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooy, bantuin gue napaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………..?" teriak gue kearah temen-temen gue.

"Anjrot..Dia ngeliat kesini." Kata Kiba.

"Pura-pura gak liat. Gak liat..Gak liat..Gak liat.." Kata Gaara.

"Tenang, kita cabut sekarang." Sasuke memberi komando.

"Tapi nasib si Naruto? Tega loe?" tanya Sai, good boy, Sai.

"Loe mending di perkosa masa atau ngorbanin Naruto?"

Dengan kompak, yang lain menjawab, "NGORBANIN NARUTOOOOOOOOO…….!!!!"

Lalu dengan langkat sejuta, mereka kabur dari kantin menuju Honda CR-V Neji yang terparkir agak jauh dari kantin dan meninggalkan Naruto yang dikeroyok masa.

"WOOOOOOOOOOY, BANTUIN GUE……..!!!! ANJIR LOE SEMUA, PADA GAK SETIA KAWAN!!!"

**end of flashback**

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Narator.P.O.V**

**Masih Kantin Farmasi ITK,**

"Gila. Gara-gara loe, kita gak bisa datang ke kantin Biologi lagi, seenggaknya sampe semester depan." Kata Sasuke.

"Dan gara-gara loe juga wilayah target kita berkurang." Kata Gaara sinis.

"Kalian juga maen ninggalin gue gitu aja. Mana kebersamaannya dek? Esensi mabim, dek. Jangan cari aman, dek!!" teriak Naruto.

"Ngapain nyariin Si Aman? Diakan anak Teknik Material, bukan Mesin." Kata Sai lemod. Yang laen sewatdropped lagi.

"Eh, esensi mabim sih emang kebersamaan, loe senang gue senang, loe sengsara, ya gue senang-senang aja." Kata Sasuke kalem.

"Anjrot.." maki Naruto.

"Nyante weee atuh. Liat cewek-cewek di sini juga gak kalah sama di Biologi kok. Wuih..lebih bahenol malah. Tapi sayang, kayanya gak ada yang mau sama loe." Kata Kiba sambil merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Paan sih loe Kib. Lepasin."

"Ih, pundung yey, pundung. (Ih, marah nih, marah.)" Goda Kiba.

"Gandeng lah. (Berisiklah.)." kata Naruto sambil manyun lima meter and melipat kedua tangannya.

"Beuh, pundung beneran. (Beuh, Marah beneran.)" kata Kiba.

"Oh Iya. Kalian punya kertas kosong gak? Yang gue abis nih." tanya Sai tiis (cool).

"Kasih..kasih.." kata Neji.

Akhirnya Gaara berbaik hati memberikan secarik kertas pada Sai untuk menjadi objek penderitaan.

"Woy, guys, pada nyadar gak kalau kita udah semester tujuh?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya nyadarlah." Kata Sasuke.

"Nyadar gak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Nyadar donk. Loe aja yang IQ jonkok gitu nyadar, gimana kita." Jawab Neji.

"Duh, barudak. Nyadar gak?"

"Paan sih loe. Nanyain semester mulu. Kita nyadar kok." Jawab Gaara.

"Duh, nyadar gak????"

"Nar, skali lagi nanya soal nyadar atau gak, gue perkosa juga loe." Kata Kiba.

"OK..OK, kalian nangkep gak inti pertanyaan gue?"

"Gak." Jawab yang lain kompak, kecuali Sai yang sibuk mencari objek untuk digambar dan menambah penderitaan sang kertas.

"Kieu yeuh (Gini nih.). Kita udah semester tujuh. Apa yang kalian pikirin di semester tujuh."

"Tugas akhir." Jawab Neji. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Wisuda, tapi masih satu semseter lagi euy." Jawab Gaara. Naruto menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"Praktek kerja." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"SP, hah, tenang aja Nar, kalau mereka lulus duluan, masih ada gue. walaupun SP gue gak sebanyak punya loe." Jawab Kiba ngasal. Naruto mulai frustasi.

"Menurut kalian ada yang ngeganjel gak? Inget kita udah semester tujuh." Teriak naruto frustasi. Neji dan Sasuke yang duduk di depan dan samping naruto langsung mengambil langkah penyelamatan misi dengan membekap mulut Naruto

"SSTT..Diem. udah deh, jangan berbelit-belit dan berlibet-libet." Kata Sasuke.

"OK. Kalian pada nyadar gak kalau kita udaa…" Naruto melirik pada Sasuke dan Neji yang memberikan tatapan membunuh mereka yang konon sudah terkenal sampai UNKON alias Universitas Konoha.

"..Eh, kita dah semester tujuh dan kita semua masih JOMBLO." Kata Naruto.

"So?" Tanya Neji santai.

"Gustiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…Neji, coba deh pikir. Kita itu sekarang udah semester tujuh. Sebentar lagi kita hengkang dari ITK, tapi status kita masih single. Ji, Sas, Sai, Gaar, Kib, loe pada nyadar gak kalau kita masuk kategori STMJ?"

"Paan tuh?" tanya Kiba santai.

"Kib, please deh. Ini adalah masalah global yang ditakuti semua anak semester tujuh kaya kita, se-ITK, eh mungkin sedunia. Bayangin aja, kita masuk kategori STMJ alias Semester Tujuh Masih Jomblo. Apalagi kalo sampe wisuda kita masih jomblo."

"Yakin loe bakal diwisuda taon depan? Gue mah gak yakin loe bakal diwisuda taon depan." Cerocos Kiba.

"Anjir..Bayangin aja, nanti kalau kita wisuda, masa kita Cuma di dampingi emak-abah doang. Seenggaknya, pas nama kita dipanggil, kita bisa maju ke podium dengan bannga di depan cewek kita. Terus kalau kita gak nyari jodoh dari sekarang, apa jadinya nasib kita nanti. Kalian mau jadi perjaka seumur idup? Enggak kan? Bayangin masa tua kita Cuma sama kecoa jeung laba-laba, padahal harusnya kita bareng sama cucu-cucu yang jumlahnya dubelas lusin." Kata Naruto sambil ngos-ngosan

Krik..krik..krik..krik..

"Ji, BMW baru nih, keren ya." Kata Sasuke sambil menunjukan sebuah majalah.

"Iya, keren." Jawab Neji cuek tapi pura-pura peduli.

"Gaar, curang loe. Gue yang maju duluan." Kata Kiba pada Gaara. Mereka terlihat sibuk maen poker.

Semula Naruto mengharapkan efek yang dramatis, tapi ternyata.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"WAROOOOO EUY!!!!!!" teriak Naruto lagi.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Normal P.O.V**

**Masih kantin Farmasi kok,**

Walaupun Naruto sibuk dengan orasinya tentang keidupan jomblo mereka, ternyata tidak ada yang memperhatikan Naruto sama sekali, saudara-saudara. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Neji dan Sasuke membahas BMW keluaran terbaru, Gaara sama Kiba mah cuek aja maen poker, sedangkan Sai? Ohoho, sang seniman yang mengusulkan untuk menyusup ke kantin Farmasi ternyata sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke segalah arah mencari sesosok indah yang bercirikan..

Berambut pirang.

Bermata biru.

Berbadan bahenol.

(Camera on Naruto.)

"Cut..Cut..Ke Heula, lain Si Naruto. (Nanti dulu, bukan si Naruto)" Kata Sai pada matanya.

"Najis si Naruto mah. He has no dk." jerit hati Sai.

Pandangan Sai pun kembali mencari sosok cantik yang sudah membayanginya selama lebih dari tiga taon menuntut ilmu di ITK.

Ya, dapat.

Berambut pirang.

Bermata biru.

Berbadan bahenol.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Sai.P.O.V**

Sebenernya kalo gue boleh jujur, nih cewek gak cantik-cantik amet. Biasa malah. Tapi gak tau kenapa gue seneng ngeliatnya. Badanya itu bow, bahenol pisan. Sexy. Dan gak tau kenapa kalau gue gambar, nih cewek bakal keliatan makin sexy and cantik. Kalau gue sih percaya itu faktor dari tingginya ilmu yang dimiliki sang seniman, sehingga bisa membuat nih cewek keliatan cantik.

Seperti biasa, gue pasti ngeliat dia dikelilingi oleh teman-teman sejawatnya di Farmasi. Wuih hari ini dia pake, uhm, kemeja warna ungu (sejak kapan Ino mau pake kemeja?), rok bahan warna ungu juga tapi lebih tua, sama tas ungu. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang gue yakin adalah laporan hasil praktikum. Rambut, seperti biasa, di kuncir kuda.

Gue merekam image Ino (siapa sih babehnya, kasian banget, anak cantik-cantik kok dikasih nama babi, jangan-jangan nama babehnya bagong lagi.) dengan sebaik-baiknya, lalu mulai memindahkan sosok itu ke kertas-objek-penderitaan milik Gaara.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Dunia autis milik Sai,**

"Hei." Sapa sang gadis ramah.

"Uhm, Hei." Bales sang seniman tak kalah ramah.

"Kamu lagi ngegambar yah?" tanya sang gadis.

"Iya nih."

"oh iya, kenalan dulu. Ino…." Belum sempat sang gadis menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seniman sudah menimpali.

"Yamanaka Ino kan? Farmasi 2004? Udah tau kok." Kata sang seniman semakin ramah.

"Kok tau sih?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada yang manja.

"Iya donk. Akukan punya sixth sense."

"Iiiih, gak mungkin ah."

"Gak percaya."

"Iya. Kalo kamu namanya siapa?"

"Panggil aja Sai. Anak Mesin 2004."

"Wah, anak mesin, ibunya apa donk? Baut?"

"Hehehe, bisa aja kamu."

"Lagi ngegambar apaan sih?"

"Ngegambar kamu."

"Masa?"

"Iya."

"Iiiiiiih…"

"Apaan sih?"

"Kenapa sih?"

"Udahan deh."

"Ya udah."

"Beneran nih."

"Beneeeeer."

"Udah ah Sai, makin ngaco. Boleh ngeliat sketch book (a.n. sejak kapan Sai punya modal untuk beli sketch book? Wong kertas aja masih minta teman-teman seperjuangan.) kamu?"

"Boleh. Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu."

"Gombal."

"Emang."

"Dasar."

Sang gadispun mengamati lembar demi lembar sketch book milik sang seniman. Sampe beberapa balikan.

"Kok fotonya foto aku semua sih?" tanya Ino manja.

"Kan udah di bilang, aku suka ngegambar kamu."

"Dasar. Tapi bagus kok."

"Bagusan aslinya, lebih cantik malah."

"Bisa aja kamu."

"Emang bisa."

"Saaaaaaaaaaaai. Boleh minta sesuatu gak?"

"Boleh."

"Aku pengen punya gambar diri yang kaya di Titanic."

"Ma..maksud kamu?"

"Iya iya, only me and the heart of the ocean."

"Se..serius.."

"Iya. Nih bukti keseriusan gue."

Ino mendekat dan Sai mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Saaaai.."

"Uhm.." lokh kok aneh yah?

"Saaaaaaaaaai."

"I..Iya.." ada yang salah neh.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai…" kok suara Ino berubah ngebass tapi cempreng yah?

Ino berbalik dan tiba-tiba sosok Ino berubah jadi.

Aaarrggggh,

Sesosok beruk dengan mata biru dan rambut pirang dengan tanda aneh di pipi!!!!!!

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Katsuyu: Hebat juga jej, bisa ngelawan ik sejauh ini..**

**Kishimoto: Ya eyalah, secara ik belajar debus lima toan di Banten**

**Katsuyu: Tapi ilmu jej belum nyamain ik, ik lima taon sehari blajar debusnya. **

**Kishimoto: Bacot jej..Liat neh. Ninppou…Kishimoto Special, Harem No Jutsu…(Keluarlah semua bishounen di Naruto)**

**Katsuyu: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa……..(knocked down)**

**Kishimoto: Makan tuh. Ngaku-ngaku yang buat Naruto, rasain tuh..Huh (ngelengos pergi)**

**Katsuyu: -nose bleed-**

**Kishimoto: oh iya, ik lupa..Kishimoto-Katsuyu: satu sama.**

**Katsuyu: Setan beranak tuh bencong. Liat nanti pembalasan gue. Oh iya, buat pembaca, jangan lupa review yah.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yah, ini dia chapter ke III. Nah, mulai dari sini udah bayang yang rating , jadi siap-siap aja. Bwat yang gak kuat iman, kuatin iman dulu aja deh sebelum baca chapter ini. heheheh, yaudah, selamat menikmati aja deh. Sorry gak bisa ngomong panjang lebar. Lagi sedih nih. Flash disk gue ilang bersama data-data fanfic ini, padahal gue dah buat sampe chapter 6. Ditambah kenyataan laptop gue rusa dan semua data ilang lagi. Hiks, hiks. Ya sudahlah. Selamet menikmati aja chapter III.**

**Masih sama kok, di dedikasiin buat seluruh jomblo di dunia apalagi yang STMJ.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katsuyu: (bengong sendirian di pinggir kali.)**

**Kishimoto: Hahaha, kenpa jej? Meratapi kekalahan?**

**Katsuyu: (ngengok dikit) bacot loe.**

**Kishimoto: Hahaha, dimana-mana kebaikan selalu menang.**

**Katsuyu: diem deh, gue lagi gak niat berantem.**

**Kishimoto: kenapa? takut ma ik?**

**Katsuyu: gara-gara loe tuh, data gue ilang semua. Plus ples dis-nya lagi.**

**Kishimoto: Hahaha, kasian, makanya jangan ngaku-ngaku. Orang naruto ide original gue.**

**Katsuyu: bacot loe.**

**Kishimoto: yeeeee, situ sensi, bencong.**

**Katsuyu: apa loe?**

**Kishimoto: apa?**

**Merekapun berpandangan untuk beberapa saat hingga.**

**SERBUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! **

**Pertempuran pun tak dapat dihindari. Hingga berakhir seri sodara-sodara.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**-chapter III-**

**Naruto P.O.V**

**Kantin Sekolah Farmasi, Institut Teknologi Konoha,**

"Woy, Sai. Ayo pergi." Gue teriak ke arah Sai yang secara tidak sadar tertidur di kantin.

Tetapi sodara-sodara, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Sai, Woy Sai. Ada banci bugil tuh." Teriak Kiba asal.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaai." Teriak gue.

"Sai, Iya neh, Mesin Konversi II setengah jam lagi, loe mau di jadiin objek penderitaan dari siksaan Orochi kalo telat?" teriak Sasuke.

"Sai, buruan, nanti gak gue kasih ketas lagi, baru tau rasa." Teriak Gaara. Ternyata Si Oknun tidak bergeming dari dunia autisnya.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Teriak Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Gue.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" teriak gue dengan segenap kekuatan gue.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" sai pun akhirnya bergeming dari dunia autisnya. Nih anak kayanya abis mimpi buruk. Sampe mukanya berubah pucat dan keluar keringat dingin. Gue dan teman-teman yang lain memandang si Sai dengan tatapan heran.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Sai dengan segala ke-innocent-annya.

Gubrak.

"Gustiiiiii, Sai, ari maneh teh kunaon? Jiga nu kasurupan kitu. Kunaon? Mimpi ningali awewe bugil? Meuni teu bagi-bagi." Keluarlah logat Sunda andalan Kiba. (buat yang gak ngeti, ini translatenya: "Ya ampun, Sai, loe gimana sih? Kaya yang kesurupan. Kenapa? mimpi ngeliat cewek bugil? Gak ngajak-ngajak.)

"Hehehe.." Ye, si oknum Cuma senyam-senyum gak jelas lagi, dasar autis.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

Gaara P.O.V Rumah Gaara, Jalan Suna No. 5 RT 03/05, Konoha, "Gaara, Gaara Cayang." gue ngedenger suara pintu kamar gue diketok. 

"Masuk." Kata gue tanpa mengalihkan perhatian gue dari gambar-gambar mesin yang jujur gue juga bingung musti diapain.

"Gaara, lagi ngerjain tugas yah?" tanya kakak gue yang paling cantik, Teh Temari.

"Iya, Teh." Jawab gue singkat.

"Duh, ade teteh meuni rajin. Teteh doain kamu cumlaude deh kaya teteh. Jangan kaya a'a kamu tuh si Kankurou. Lulus juga udah syukur." Kata Teh Temari sambil mengacak rambut gue. Kebiasaan si teteh nih kalo deket-deket gue.

"Teh, Gaara bukan anak kecil lagi." kata gue sambil memasang ekspresi kurang suka.

"Iya, kamu emang udah bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi tetep aja kamu anak bontot di rumah ini."

"Teteh, please deh."

"Ih, kamu lucu banget sih. Ini dia ade teteh yang paling lucu dan cakep sedunia." Kata Teh Temari sambil mencubit pipi gue, dua-duanya lagi. Ini lagi satu kebiasaannya.

"…."

"Ya udah, teteh mau pergi dulu. Pulangnya agak malem sih. Kalau mau makan, udah teteh siapin di microwave, tinggal dipanasin, bisa kan? Terus, jangan lupa kunci-kunci pintu. Kankurou lagi pergi ke Suna, biasa gawe lapangan, jadi jaga rumah sendirian, gak apa-apa yah? Nanti teteh nelepon kamu terus deh, terus kalau ada orang yang gak dikenal, jangan dibawa masuk, siapa tau aja mau nyulik kamu..hiiii, amit-amit, jangan sampe (si teteh sambil ngetok-ngetok bangku gue lagi. an: siapa juga yang mau nyulik Gaara.). Terus kalau ada apa-apa, telepon teteh yah. Udah ya cayang, bye." Kata Teh Temari sambil mencium kening gue. Dari semua kebiasaan Teh Temari, ini nih yang paling gue gak suka. Mana bekas lipstiknya nempel di jidat gue. Pas di tato gue lagi.

"Hn." Jawab gue singkat padat dan tidak jelas. Gimana gak bete, si teteh, kaya gue anak umur lima taon aja, secara, gue dah mau 22.

Teh Temari pergi dari kamar gue dan gak lama kemudian, gue ngedenger suara mobil Teh Temari menjauh dari rumah. Pertama-tama gue sih biasa aja, paling juga kumpul sama temen-temennya kantornya terus karokean. Lagian gue percaya kalo teteh gue gak pernah punya minat di sama dugem, ngerokok, mabok, drugs apalagi free sex. Jadi gue memutuskan untuk kembali ke kerjaan gue. Tapi wait, kayanya ada satu hal yang gue lupain.

Apa yah? Bentar…biarkan gue berfikir..ehm..bentar-bentar..

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sasuke P.O.V 

**Di sebuah kos-kosan yang terletak di pusat Konoha,**

"Sasuke…" desah seorang cewek dengan genit. Sang cewek memberikan kedipan yang dia rasa paling menggoda.

"Ada apa, Karin-chan?" tanya gue dengan segala ke-charming-an yang gue punya.

"Kamu..??" cewek itu melepas kacamatanya

"_Lumayan nih." _kata gue dalam hati.

"Ssssttt. Apa sih yang enggak?" kata gue sambil mulai gerepek-gerepek. Hehehe..Lumayan, empuk.

"Sasuke siap?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan kancing kemejanya, satu-satu lagi. Wuih..gile juga nih cewek. Libidonya tinggi. Belum gue apa-apain aja udah nafsu sendiri. Gimana kalau gue dah mulai beraksi.

"Uhg,,It's hot..hot.." kata nih cewek ngikutin gayanya Fergie di Fergalicious, padahal, kagak ada delicious-deliciousnya.

"Well, anytime, I'm yours. Kamu?" gue senyum penuh ke-ganteng-an.

"Bener nih? Karin juga siap."

Gila bener nih cewek, wuih, nyokapnya dulu ngidam apaan sih? Wuiih..gak salah pilih gue. Lumayanlah, buat iseng-iseng.

"Kita mulai?" gue berusaha meyakinkan dia untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Ehm…" nih cewek Cuma senyum-senyum mesum.

Dan selanjutnya………

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

Gaara P.O.V 

**Rumah Gaara, tepatnya kamer Gaara**

"Bentar,gue rasa ada yang ngeganjel, tapi apa yah? ehm…"

Biarkan gue berfikir lagi….

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sasuke P.O.V 

**Kosan Sasuke,**

"Karin udah bener-bener siap?" tanya gue sekali lagi.

"Iya."

"Bener? Kamu gak nyesel?" tanya gue dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Tentu…"

"OK…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

Gaara P.O.V 

**Rumah Gaara,**

"Paan yah? ada yang ngeganjel di hati gue." kenapa lagi penyakit lemot gue musti dateng sekarang.

Guepun berfikir keras sekali lagi dan kemudian, muncul satu nama

Nara Shikamaru.

"OH iya,,kecolongan gue." dengan langkah seribu gue langsung meninggalkan tugas gue dan mengeluarkan CBR merah tanah gue (warna baru, limited edition bow). Gue langsung mengarungi dinginnya malem di Konoha untuk nguntit teteh gue tercinta.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

Sai P.O.V 

**Sebuah Kos-kosan di pusat Konoha,**

Duh, dasar Sasuke kunyuk. Minjem catatan gak di balik-balikin lagi. Dasar benclung. Besok kuis lagi, Asuma-sensei lagi, mana rese.

Gue langsung ngibrit ke kamer kosan Sasuke yang terletak di lantai dua kos-kosan gue (kita satu kosan loh. Mau gabung? Tapi kosannya di dalem kebon binatang, eh, di deket kebon binatang.).

"_Benclung….Balikin semua catetan gue.."_ teriak gue dalem hati. Begitu gue sampe di depan kamer Sasuke, yang gue dapetin adalah pemandangan yang mencurigakan. Pintu kamer si Sasuke tertutup, gordeng-nya juga ketutup, di tambah lampu kamar mati.

"_Masa Si Sasuke jam 9 udah tidur, biasanya juga seminggu gak tidur juga masih idup."_ Tanya gue dalam hati sambil terheran-heran.

"Uh..ah..ah..Sasuke..ah..ah." gue ngedenger suara cewek mengerang dari dalem kamar si Sasuke.

"_Lagi ngapain tuh si Sasuke?"_

Gue nempelin telinga gue ke pintu kosan si Sasuke.

Terdengar suara cewe? Hah??

"Kamu tuuuh yaaaaaa…"

Gawat, Sasuke berubah jadi cewek.

"Sas,, ah,, ah,,Suke…"

Wuih..beneran tuh suara cewek. berarti bukan Sasuke jadi cewek.

Gue makin penasaran, sekarang gue makin ngerapet ke pintu si Sasuke dan tanpa sadar tangan gue neken gagang pintu Sasuke, parahnya lagi, si pintu ternyata gak di kunci lagi.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Teriak seorang cewek kaget. Si cewek lagi ngeringkuk di pelukan Sasuke. Si cewek pake tank top sama hot pants, sedangkan si Sasuke sih, untungnya masih pake boxer sama kaos.

Kayanya sih si Sasuke kaget ngeliat kedatangan gue. Gue sendiri sih Cuma senyum-senyum.

"Sai, ngapain loe di sini?" tanya si Sasuke sinis.

"Cuma mau minta catetan gue balik." Kata gue sambil tersenyum. Gue baca sih, katanya senyuman bisa jadi jalan pintas untuk kabur dari masalah.

"Uhm..nanti gue balikin. Udahan ini." kata Sasuke.

"OK. Oh iya Sasuke lagi ngapain? Kok gak ngajak-ngajak." Kata gue sambil ngintip-ngintip.

"Brengsek loe Sai." Si pantat ayam udah mulai ngeremes-remesin tangannya, pertanda buruk nih.

"Uhm..ya udah, sorry gue ngeganggu. Ya udah, mangga, lanjutin aja, ehm..Bye."

Gue ngacir balik ke kamer kosan gue. Uhm, kira-kira Sasuke sama tuh cewek lagi ngapain yah? Kok kaya ketauan nyolong ayam yah?

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

Gaara P.O.V 

**Jalanan Konoha,**

"Kampret, kemana lagi mobilnya si teteh." Maki gue. Tadi gue telat ngejar si teteh sehingga gue belum bisa menentukan posisi si teteh.

Jadi sekarang gue putusin untuk ngedatengin rumah si Nara dulu. Kebetulan banget, gue tau alamatnya. Thanks God, gue punya kakak laki-laki yang dulu bercita-cita jadi spy tapi nasib berkata lain dan membuatnya masuk Teknik Geologi, jadi dia bisa ngumpulin info tentang si Nara benclung itu. Now, it's show time. Awas sia, Nara.

Akhirnya setelah gue mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudra, bersama motor bertualang, gue sampe juga di rumah si Nara itu. Gile nih orang, punya rumah di ujung dunia gini, udah masuk perbatasan Konoha-Suna neh, Konoha coret, Suna bukan. Jalan masuknya itu bow, serasa mau berburu hantu.

Dan bener juga dugaan gue. Gue ngeliat mobil teteh gue terparkir manis di gerasi Si Nara benclung itu. Positif. Honda Civic item, ada gantungan kipas segede bagong di kaca belakangnya.

"Awas sia, Nara." Kata gue nafsu sambil meninju-ninjukan tangan gue ke aspal.

"Huuuu.." sakit ternyata sodara-sodara.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Naruto P.O.V**

**Rumah Neji, 2543, Green Royale Elite Apartment,**

"Nar, maneh teu salah?" tanya Kiba.

"Perasaan mah, ini dia rumahnya Si Neji yang baru." Kata gue yakin.

"Nu baleg maneh (yang bener lo)! Otak ente kan rada gak beres."

"Benclung maneh, otak gue sama otak loe-kan gak beda jauh." Kata gue sambil menjitak Kiba.

"Udah loe diem kunyuk." Teriak Kiba.

"Eh..udah berani ya loe sama gue.." akhirnya gue dan Kiba terlibat pertarungan sengit yang memakan banyak korban, sampai akhirnya pintu apartement super mewah itu terbuka.

"Maaf..Ca..cari siapa yah?" tanya seorang cewek malu-malu. Gue langsung mengalihkan pandangan gue ke sumber suara. Pas gue liat, gile bow, I saw an angel, of course I'm sure (ceile,,gaya banget gue bisa nyanyi pake Bahasa Inggris).

Kiba juga yang semula sibuk baku hantam dengan gue jadi terpana sendiri.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni Hao, Everybody,,**

**Back with me Shinoda Katsuyu, waa, gak kerasa, udah nyampe chapter 4 lagi. Setelah perjuangan dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, serta amarah dalam dada (apaan lagi si gue.), akhirnya bisa nyampe chapter 4 juga (blagu amet sih gue, fanfic baru satu juga dah sok-sok-an).**

**Waa, ternyata sambutan buat fanfic pertama gue lumayan juga yah. padahal awalnya gue ragu pas mau nge-post fanfic ini. gue takut gak diterima masyarakat (halah, kaya pejabat aja). Terima kasih banget buat yang udah nge-review, Xie Xie. Sorry gak bisa gue bales pribadi satu-satu lewat e-mail jadi gue balesnya secara masal aja yah di chapter ini.**

**Raitei85: Reviewer pertama gue nih. Shika-Tema. Sip. Emang Di sini si gue ngebuat Shika-Tema jadi pasangan untuk ngebentuk karakter Gaara. Kita sealiran loh. Gak tau kenapa nih, suka banget ngebuat Shika yang disiksa Gaara and Kankurou gara-gara ngedeketin Temari. Anyway, thanks banget dah nge-review.**

**Cantik-chan: Wakh, makasih juga udah bilang fanfic si gue lucu. Sejujurnya, fanfic ini adalah jeritan hati mahasiswa frustasi gara-gara tugas kuliah . Sukur deh ada yang bisa ketawa gara-gara baca fanfic ini. Hehehe. Well, arigatou untuk review-nya yah.**

**SKManiac-LuvsHao-sama: Pengenalan? Sebegitu hancurnyakah? Bener-bener ngerusak image karakter banget yah!! Hehehehe. Soal Sai-Ino. Well, actually I prefer Sai-Ino than Shika-Ino karena si gue pikir Shika lebih pantes buat Temari. Kenapa Sai-Ino? Soalnya Ino ga dapet Sasuke, jadi si gue kasih Sai ajalah yang rada-rada mirip Sasuke. Lagian mereka sama-sama penganut aliran udel seksi, jadi kayanya lucu aja kalo dibarengin. Terakhir, tentang Gaara. Yah, anda benar. Itu soundtrack ninja hattori. Hehehe. Sepertinya anda merupakan fans berat Gaara yah? tenang, Gaara punya porsi yang lumayan kok di fanfic ini. Xie Xie dah nge-review yah.**

**pink-violin: Wakakaka, suatu kehormatan bagi author kalau ada pembaca yang ngakak-ngakak sampe ajeb-ajeb saat membaca fanfic kurang waras ini. Kamsahamnida dah ngereview.**

**Hah, tampaknya sayah sudah terlalu banyak ngebacot, jadi langsung aja yah, takut penonton bosen, OK..**

**OK, let's begin the show.**

**disclaimer **

**Jiraiya : "Berhubung Kishimoto dan Katsuyu sedang bertapa untuk menambah ilmu masing-masing, jadi, I'm, the most hansome guy on the world, toad hermit and.."**

**-huuuuuuuuuuuuuu, ero sennin- teriak penontong kecewa sambil ngelempar botol minuman, beling lagi.**

"**OK, OK, I'm the most..-Huuuuu-..OK, shut up. Iya, gue Cuma mau bilang kalo naruto punya kishimoto, tapi Katsuyu ngaku-ngaku punya naruto juga. Bye."**

"**huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, dasar mesum. Sok pengen eksis aja." Teriak Naruto.**

"**Hah, diem loe anak kecil. Makan nih, Rasengaaaaaaaan."**

"**Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhh…" Naruto terlempar sampai Iwagakure.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**-chapter IV-**

**Kiba P.O.V**

**Rumah Neji juga,**

"Maaf..Ca..cari siapa yah?"

Wuih,,gile cuy. Cantik banget nih cewek. Wow, wedunlah pokoknya. Gue sama si benclung aja sampe udahan berantemnya.

Tapi sumpah, nih cewek emang asli cantik banget. Rambutnya panjang and kebiruan, matanya sama percis kaya Si Neji, tapi yang bikin ngiler, gile cuy,,body-nya itu. T-O-P pisan euy. Cuman sayang, dia pake celana tidur panjang sama kaos.

"Coba kalo pake tank top sama hot pants, atau bikini 2 pieces sekalian, wuiiiih…Itadakimasu." Inner gue berteriak keras.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Normal P.O.V**

**Masih rumah Neji kale,**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii…" sapa Kiba dan Naruto penuh nafsu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah sang gadis dengan posisi Naruto sebagai uke dan Kiba sebagai seme. percis orang homo. Sang Gadis pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat melihat posisi tidak seronok di depannya.

"Uh..Maaf,,ca..cari siapa yah?"

"Neji-nya ada?" tanya Kiba dan Naruto berbarengan, lagi.

"A..ada..si..silahkan masuk." Kata gadis itu mempersilahkan Kiba dan Naruto masuk.

"Kak Neji, a..ada tamu.." Naruto dan Kiba bisa mendengar suara lembut gadis itu sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Hn." Terdengar suara lain diikuti oleh suara shower yang di bunyikan.

"_Ini mah pasti Si Neji.",_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

Kemudian si gadis cantik kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa dua cangkir the rasa mint.

"Si..silahkan di..diminum." kata gadis itu lagi.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan (lagi???).

"Kak Neji la..lagi ma..mandi..jadi to..tolong tu..tunggu sebentar." Lalu si gadis bersiap-siap untuk pergi menghilang dari ruang tamu, tapi ditahan oleh kedua makhluk terkutuk itu.

"Eh adiknya Neji ya? Boleh kenalan gak? Namannya siapa? Gue Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Terus kalau yang mukanya kaya beruk ini namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Kita berdua temennya Neji di Mesin." Cerocos Kiba kaya sales obat sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Uhm..Hi..Hinata, Hyuuga..Hinata." jawab si gadis sambil menerima uluran tangan Kiba, dilanjutkan salaman dengan Naruto. Poor Hinata, gak punya keberanian untuk nolak.

"_Kampret Si Neji, punya ade cewek cantik gak bilang-bilang." _Umpat Kiba dalam hati.

"_Neji, ade loe cantik banget. Gile, dasar maruk. Ade cantik disembunyiin. Dasar. Neji, kenapa nasib selalu berpihak pada loe. Dah dikelilingin cewek cantik, punya ade cewek cantik lagi." _kali ini inner Naruto yang buka suara.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Gaara P.O.V**

**2,536****0,005 meter dari Rumah Sikamaru Nara.**

"Teteh, kemana sih..Buruan keluar donk. Udah seabad nih disini." Kata gue sambil menahan dinginnya udara malam di daerah rumah si Nara itu. begonya gue, lupa bawa jaket lagi.

Sekali lagi gue ngelirik jam tangan gue. Sembilan lebih lima. Gila si teteh. Udah ampir dua jam gue disini.

Goblok, besok kuis lagi. Lupa gue. ah, peduli setanlah sama kuis.

Tapi kenapa si teteh belum pergi-pergi dari rumah si nanas ijo. Nanas ijo sendiri adalah codename buatan gue dan Kankurou untuk si Nara, soalnya bajunya warna ijo mulu ditambah rambutnya yang kaya nanas, bikin ibu-ibu hamil yang liat langsung keguguran aja (a.n: bagi yang tidak mengetahui khasiat nanas ijo, silahkan cari di situs-situs ilmiah, terutama situs-situs medis, hehehehe) .

Ngapain lagi teteh gue dirumah si Nanas Ijo. Jangan-jangan….

**[Dunia autisnya Gaara**

_Sementara Gaara menunggu di luar rumah keluarga Nara ditemani oleh dinginnya malam, gerimis mengundang, jangkrik dan beberapa kelelawar, ternyata di dalam rumah Nara, terlihat Shikamaru dan Temari sedang cekakak-cekikik._

"_Temari-chan sayang, gak apa-apa ade kamu dibiarin di luar gitu? Nanti kalo dia ngamuk ngerepotin lagi." kata Shikamaru._

"_Biarin aja, Shika-kun. Itu balesan untuk ade yang gak nurut sama kakaknya, harusnya belajar malah iseng ngebuntutin kakaknya. Udah ah, yang penting sekarang malem ini milik kita berdua. Biarin aja si Gaara." Kata Temari sambil mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya._

"_Mendokusai.."_

"_Shikaaaa, buat kamu apa sih yang gak mendokusai.."_

"_Uhm, iya juga sih, tapi kamu paling mendokusai.."_

_Selesei si nanas ijo ngomong, bibir monyongnya mulai beraksi. Bibirnya yang asli bimoli (bibir monyok lima meter) mulai mencari-cari bibir Temari sampe akhirnya mereka cipokan mesra dan mulai berguling-guling ke kasur dan…_

"STOP!!!!!!" perintah Gaara pada bagian otak yang mengatur kerja dunia autisnya. Gak mungkin teteh gue yang super-duper perfect mau sama cowok pemales kaya si nanas ijo.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Neji P.O.V**

**Iiih,,ya udah pasti masih di rumah Neji kaleee,**

"Kak Neji, a..da tamu.." gue ngedenger suara Hinata sambil ngetok-ngetok pintu kamer mandi gue.

"Hn."

Uh, siapa sih. Paling juga si Naruto sama si Kiba. Kebiasaan mereka, sebelum kuis atau ujian, pasti minjem catetan.

Cuek aja ah, mereka yang butuh ini.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Normal P.O.V**

**Bosen ah,,masih rumah Neji,**

"Hinata-chan, kuliahnya dimana? Udah semester berapa?" tanya Kiba SKSD sambil kedip-kedip penuh makna. Hinata sendiri gak bisa melakukan apa-apa, terpojok diantara dua makhluk terkutuk itu (terkutuk jadi anjing dan terkutuk jadi beruk.). Dalam hati, Hinata sih udah pasrah mau diapain juga sama dua makhluk terkutuk ini. Hanabi, adenya Hinata, cuma cekikikan ngeliat kakak ceweknya di kepung siluman terkutuk yang dateng bertamu ini.

"Ku..kuliah di Ke..kedokteran UNKON, se..semester tu..tujuh juga.." kata Hinata. Keliatannya sih, Hinata kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran dua siluman ini.

"_Kak Nejiiiiii, cepet dateng,,,,serem nih…Tapi..yang pirang cakep yah..Huh, paan sih gue, pokonya kak Neji, cepetan .." _teriak inner Hinata membabi buta (the other side of Hinata, ;P).

"Oooooh,,semester tujuh juga? Kok sama kaya Neji?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang setengah bego.

"Ki..kita sepupuh..Ja..jadi umurnya gak be..beda jauh. La..lagian kak Neji pernah ke..ke Kumo se..setaun untuk per..tukaran pe..pelajar." jawab Hinata.

"Ooooooooh.." Kiba dan Naruto ber-Oooooooh ria.

"Oh iya bu dokter, saya suka deg-degan sendiri. Kenapa ya? Boleh di periksa gak?" kata Kiba.

"_Norak!!!!" _teriak Naruto (dalam hatilah, berusaha jaim di depan cewek cantik.).

"Uhm..emang..ke..kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Gak tau, deket-deket bu dokter jadi deg-degan. Soalnya bu dokter cantik sih." Kata Kiba.

"_Najis loe!!" _teriak Naruto (dalem hati lagi). Intinya Naruto lagi BT soalnya dari tadi gak dikasih kesempatan ngomong sama Hinata gara-gara si Kiba benclung.

"Hinata." tiba-tiba terdengar suara Neji yang bagi Hinata terdengar seperti suara malaikat penolong. Sesaat Hinata yang semula merasa berada di tanah gersang, berpindah tempat ke taman bunga, dua siluman terkutuk itu berubah jadi kumbang dan Neji terlihat dengan kostum malaikat yang di tarik dari langit pake tali untuk tarik tambang.

"_Kak Nejiiiiiiiiiii, you're just like an angel." _Teriak inner Hinata.

"_Beuh..ini dia, mbahnya datang." _Teriak inner Kiba.

"_Goblok, si Neji keburu dateng. Padahal dari tadi si anak anjing mulu yang nguasain percakapan." _Ini inner Naruto.

"_Huh, benclung, mau coba-coba ngedeketin ade gue? Jangan harep." _Ini inner Neji.

Yang pertama bereaksi dengan kedatangan Neji adalah Naruto.

"Weish Ji, baru mandi. Gile, udah malem baru mandi. Abis ngapain loe? Abis Gitu-gituan sama Tenten yah?" kata Naruto jail.

"Pake gaya apa, Ji?" tanya Naruto jail.

Neji langsung memberikan pandangan paling menyeramkan yang dia punya sambil berkata,

"Sekali lagi loe ngomong, mati."

"Ampun…." Teriak Naruto. Naruto gak berani berbuat jauh karena dia tau kalau Neji terkenal jago berantem dan pernah belajar debus di Banten selama 20 tahun (berlebihan).

"Da apaan kalian kesini? Maaf tidak menerima sumbangan." Kata Neji berbalik ke Kiba, meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang terkena pukulan mental.

"Deuh, Ji, lo gitu banget sih sama kita. Kitakan pren. Kita lagi butuh bantuan neh. Sebagai temen yang baik gue yakin loe mau ngebantu kita berdua." kata Kiba.

"Apaan? Paling juga minjem catetan kan?" tanya Neji. Neji kembali ke kamarnya, kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa beberapa kertas yang berisi kopian catatan.

"Nejiii, baek banget loe. You're my angel." Kata Naruto dan Kiba sambil memeluk Neji, ditambah ciuman mesra di pipi kanan dan kiri.

"Hoex, lepasin, najis gue dicium orang kaya kalian."

"Hahaha, biarin. Biar loe udah jadian ma Tenten sekalipun, tetep pipi loe udah gak virgin ma kita berdua." teriak Kiba.

"Kiba, SHUT UP!!!!!! Loe jangan nyebarin gosip gak bener soal gue-Tenten. Awas loe. Gue tendang sampe Kumo baru tau rasa loe." teriak Neji.

"Loh, emang kenyataan kan? Tanya ma anak-anak seangkatan. Tanya sama angkatan bawah. Semua setuju kalo Kak Neji akhirnya jadian sama Kak Tenten." Kata Kiba dengan nada memanas-manasi Neji.

"Bohong. Gue sama Tenten gak ada hubungan apa-apa yang lebih dari temen." Kata Neji mengelak. Padahal mukanya udah merah.

"Aaaaiih, Neji malu tuh. Lucunya." Ejek Naruto sambil mendaratkan satu kali lagi kecupan di pipi kiri Neji.

"Narutoooooooooooooo." Neji mulai mengeluarkan tanduk, sodara-sodara.

"Neji jangan marah donk. Ini. Muuuuuach.." kini giliran Kiba yang memberi satu lagi kecupan mesra di pipi kanan Neji.

"Tenang aja Ji. Lo kan ketua Himpunan Mesin. Jadi loe milik kita bersama. Terutama gue, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai sama Gaara. Bagi-baginya udah jelaskan? Pipi kanan-pipi kiri mah emang jatah gue ma Kiba. Bibir loe jatah Sai. Keperjakaan loe punya Si Gaara. Sasuke mah kasih sisa-sisa aja. Diakan biasa dapet sisa. Tenten juga pasti memaklumi kok kalo loe udah gak perjaka, secara loe jugaketua HIMAHO (Himpunan Mahasiswa Homo) Mesin." Teriak Naruto menimpali statement Kiba.

"Naruto!!!!" kata Neji penuh dendam dan dengan muka yang kaya kepiting rebus disertai tanduk setan.

Di ruang keluarga yang terhubung langsung sama ruang tamu, Hinata dan adik-nya, Hanabi Cuma bisa cekikikan sambil ngegodain plus ngeliat kelakuan Neji dkk. Apalagi baru kali ini mereka ngeliat Neji dipermainkan abis-abisan sama orang lain. Tontonan seru yang gak bisa dilewatkan nih.

"Deuh, Kak Tenten nih. Cie, cie, Kak Neji, udah gede, udah punya pacar. Harus laporan ke Oom Hizashi nih (ceritanya Hizashi masih hidup). Hanabi kira Kak Neji homo soalnya yang nelepon Kak Neji cowok semua sih." Goda Hanabi. Hinata ikut cekikikan mendengar ceplosan adiknya.

"Betul, adik kecil nan manis. Kak Kiba dan Kak Beruk adalah mantan Kak Neji tercinta. Tapi sebenrnya Si Neji mah jadian sama Tenten Cuma buat dapet status doang supaya gak disangka homo. Aslinya mah homo, ketua himpunan malah. Mantanya banyak banget. Kak Kiba, Naruto-beruk, Sasuke, Gaara, Sai, siapa lvgi yah cowok di Mesin?" Ceplos Kiba. Hanabi dan Hinata tambah cekikikan.

"Diem loe berdua. udah gue bilang, gue gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Tenten. Cuma partner kerja." kata Neji pada Hinata dan Hanabi yang kemudian mendadak diem sambil nahan cekikikan.

"Kalo Cuma temen, ngapain sewot?" goda Kiba.

"Ato jangan-jangan, partner ranjang juga?" goba Naruto.

Neji tampakya udah nyampe di titik puncak amarahnya. Sambil membersihkan pipinya yang jadi helipad bibir Naruto dan Kiba, Neji bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Naruto da Kiba. Setengah jam kemudian, adegan yang terjadi hanyalah Neji kejar-kejaran dengan Naruto dan Kiba sampe akhirnya mereka cape sendiri. Tetapi setidaknya sih Neji puas. Kiba dan Naruto terkapar mengenaskan di lantai apartement Neji sedangkan Neji sih, gak ada luka secuilpun.

"Hosh..cape..hosh..gila loe maen kejar-kejarannya. Terus loe mukul, tonjok sama nendangnya gak kira-kira." Kiba ngos-ngosan plus kesakitan.

"Kakak gak tau kalo Kak Neji bisa lima beladiri?" ceplos Hanabi.

"Pantesan.Gile loe Ji, mau ngebunuh loe?" Kata Kiba.

"Rasain tuh." Maki Neji.

"Iya Ji, dasar atlet gapleh (a.n: dasar beruk, apa hubungannya sama gapleh)." Kata Naruto.

"Terserah, kalian dah ga ada keperluan lagikan? Sono balik ke alam baka." Kata Neji.

"Nyantei atuh Ji. Ji, ade maneh geulisnya (ade lo cantik yah)." kata Kiba terang-terangan.

Untuk lima menit kedepan, yang terjadi hanyalah Neji yang mengeluarkan tatapan kejinya yang sudah melegenda. Kiba secara tidak sadar sampai kencing di tempat.

"Kib, jangan coba-coba loe ngedeketin ade gue atau.." pandangan Neji yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah Kiba lihat kini tertuju padanya, bahkan lebih parah dari yang Neji berikan pada Naruto.

"Ji, ampun, ji. Suer, ga bakal, Ji. Ampun."

"Awas loe." Bisik Neji sinis.

Naruto juga yang sebenernya ngecengin Hinata jadi ciut ngeliat perlakuan Neji pada Kiba. Apalagi tadi dia sudah mendapat _Neji's Famous Welcoming Glare._

"_Mending cari aman deh gue." _kata Naruto.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Gaara P.O.V,**

**Masih deket rumah Shikamaru,**

Gile, sumpah, si teteh ngapain aja sih di rumah si nanas ijo. Udah hampir tengah malem, si teteh belum keluar-keluar juga. Huh, frustasi gue. Mana gue gak punya alesan untuk dateng ke rumah si nanas ijo semalem ini, apalagi setelah apa yang gue dan Kankurou perbuat ke si nanas ijo beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Bosen gue nungguin, tapi,,wait. Itu yang tiba-tiba lampunya nyala kamer si nanas ijo kan? Terus ada sesosok orang yang ngebuka jendela kamar itu, pasti si nanas ijo. Gue yakin banget itu kamer si nanas ijo soalnya gue udah hapal denah rumah si nanas ijo dengan baik, karena selain gue pernah masuk ke rumah ini beberapa kali, gue gak tau gimana caranya dan kejadiannya sampe Kankurou bisa ngedapetin blueprint denah rumah si nanas ijo. Dasar calon agen FBI gagal.

Guepun mulai curiga apalagi,

Gue ngeliat ada bayangan cewek dengan empat kuciran dan juga bayangan cowok yang punya kuciran.

Wakh, gila, teteh gue lagi ada di kamer si nanas ijo, berdua, hampir tengah malem. Gak, gak bisa dibiarin ini mah.

Dengan gaya ala Jackie Chan yang sering gue tonton dari gue kecil, gue berhasil menyusup ke dalem halaman rumah si nanas ijo.

Pertama gue berhasil manjat tembok rumah si nanas ijo. Mission completed.

Terus tantangan berikutnya, gue harus ngeliat lebih deket ke kamer si nanas ijo. Sialnya, kamer si nanas ijo ada di lantai dua dan gak punya beranda. Untungnya sodara-sodara, disebelah jendela si nanas ijo, ada pipa aer. Akhirnya, berbekal pengalaman sepuluh tahun dalam hal manjat pohon untuk nyolong mangga tetangga dan juara lomba panjat pinang waktu agustusan, serta didukung resensi dari film Tom and Jerry, gue nekad manjat pipa di sebelah kamer si nanas ijo.

Sempet gue beberapa kali hampir tergelincir dari pipa sialan itu karena tuh pipa udah lumutan kaya muka si nanas ijo. Tapi akhirnya dengan mental Kamikaze, gue berhasil sampe di sebelah jendela si nanas ijo. Mission completed.

Begitu gue sampe di samping jendela, yang pertama gue denger adalah suara teteh gue.

"Ehm, kasian dia. Nunggu semaleman. Pasti kesel." Kata teteh sambil cekikikan. Wakh, berarti dari tadi teteh tau kalo gue ada di luar. Jadi dia sengaja ngebiarin gue. Teganya dirimu, teganya teganya teganya.

"Ehm, aku mau liat, mukanya saat tau kalau lita nyusun semua rencana ini untuk dia." Kata teteh gue lagi.

Ternyata, teteh sengaja ngerjain adiknya ini. Jahat. Gaara mulai nangis ala telenovela.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk kita ngelakuin itu, yang penting kita berdua puas dulu. Masalah dia sih, gimana nanti aja. Gampang." Kata teteh gue lagi.

Hah? Apaan sih yang teteh rencanain buat gue? Mereka mau ngelakuin apa untuk kepuasan mereka? Jangan-jangan…

Tanpa pikir panjang gue langsung masuk ke kamar si nanas ijo lewat jendela yang gak dikunci itu.

"Teteh Temari, sekarang mau kemana lagi?" tanya gue begitu sampe di kamer si nanas ijo. Kalo soal gaya, jangan ditanya lagi. Udah gaya bangetlah. Gue melihat sekeliling, dan ternyata..Oh My God, beneran nih yang gue liat????? Teteh gue???

"Gaara, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya teteh gue kaget dan setengah gak percaya.

­­­­­­­­­­­­('o-)\m/­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Naruto: Kenapa tuh si Gaara.**

**Kiba: Gak tau atuh.**

**Naruto: tanya author sana.**

**Kiba: Yeeee, justru authornya lagi ngilang gak tau kemana.**

**Naruto: Huh, dasar author sok misterius. Ya udah, kita tunggu chappie 5 aja dah.**

**Kiba: iya. Gue juga penasaran, gue bakalan jadian ma Hinata ga yah?**

**Naruto: Slama ada gue, jangan harep.**

**Kiba: Paan loe bilang? Ngajak berantem loe?**

**Naruto: Emang benerkan? Sini mau berantem. Gue ladenin.**

**Kiba: OK, siapa takut.**

**-akhirnya pertarungan sengit pecah-**

**Tiba-tiba Sai lewat entah darimana**

"**Oh iya lupa. Ada pesen dari author, lanjutan balesan review.." **

**Kaizo Eroji: Waaa, jadi terharu, banyak yang nunggu si gue untuk cepetan ngeapdet. Soal disclaimer, itu dapet ide gara-gara kebiasaan waktu sma, ngegangguin banci kalo malem minggu (pesan sponsor: anak-anak yang baik, jangan ditiru yah.). Dunia autis Sai. Hayo bwat yang ber-gender cowok, ngaku aja, kadang-kadang (atau sering-sering?), kalian pasti punya dunia autis kaya Sai pastinya. Waaaa, parah, baca fanfic sampe mimisan, lain kali siapin es batu aja, jangan lupa tissue. Sip-sip, semua yang hot-hot udah ada di otak kok, Cuma lagi cari cara ngungkapinnya. Hehehe. Adegan Karin, menurut gue sih, Karin by banget ke Sasuke and sebenernya dia lebih pantes buat Suigetsu. Tapi berhubung gak ada tokoh yang bisa meranin peran se by Karin, jadi dipakailah si Karin ini. terakhir, yups, anda benar. Naruto bakal saingan sama si Kiba. Soal mereka bertiga, silahkan lanjutin imagination versi anda. Hatur Nuhun atas reviewnya.**

**dcnrfan: siap Boss, ini update-annya. Merci for the review.**

**shin seirei: anda benar, sejauh ini emang itu pairingnya, Cuma kurang InoxSai (si gue suka banget nih pairing, kedua setelah NejixTen) . Wakh, senangnya, ternyata ada yang bisa ngerasa kalo fanfic ini kaya kehidupan sehari-hari, si gue emang sengaja ngebuat fanfic ini sebiasa mungkin kaya kehidupan sehari-hari. Makanya beberapa cerita disini based on true stories. Temen-temen gue sampe ngamuk-ngamuk pas aib-nya gue beberkan di fanfic ini. hehehehe. Sip, sip. Emang udah rencana kalo si Sakura mau si gue buat jadi anak FK. SasukSaku? Coming Soon. Hehehe. Glacias dah nge-review.**

**funsasaji1: yah, anda tepat. Saiia juga setuju kalo Sasuke adalah tipe yang mengancam bangsa, negara dan agama. TentenxNeji nya kaming sun yah. terus soal ShikaxTema, ehm, gimana yah? liat nanti aja deh. Udah ada di otak kok semuanya. Terima Kasih banget dah ngereview.**


End file.
